A solar energy panel now typically comprises an aluminum extrusion frame supporting a plate upon which silicon cells are arrayed. Such cells are wafer thin and circular, having been made by cutting cylindrical ingots of silicon. The plate may be made of epoxy glass sheeting. In a well understood manner, the silicon wafers are doped with suitable "P" or "N" type material in order to impart the photoelectric generating properties. A grid of electrical collectors and electrical terminals are printed upon the wafer. Electrical connections are made for serial association of the cells. Finally, the wafers are encased in a proctective plastic window.
Individual cells 2.15 inches in diameter under nominally good conditions of solar intensity, produce perhaps about half an ampere at about 0.4 volt or about 0.2 watts. The cell itself thus produces about 55 watts per thousand square inches. But when the cells are placed in staggered or offset array on the panel, there remain unused areas not only at the boundaries, but also at the generally triangular spaces between the adjacent cells. Consequently the power production drops from an optimum of 55 watts per thousand square inches to about 35 watts per thousand square inches.
The primary object of this invention is to utilize panel area in a simple and effective manner, with consequent improvement in the cost of energy production.